Operation Takedown/Transcript
This is the transcript for Operation Takedown. Chainer: So, we were never properly introduced to the new guys. Ace: Oh, yes. You’ve met Sweetwater, our demolitions expert and Ghost’s temporary replacement, and this is- (Looks at Chipmunk)… I’m sorry, I forgot your name. Chipmunk: I’m Chipmunk. I’ll be serving as the sniper from now on. Ace: Chipmunk? What the heck kind of a name is Chipmunk? Chainer: Hey, go easy on the new guy. I’ve heard stranger names. Chipmunk: “New guy”? I was born on the front lines, man! Chainer: Hey! I have brothers who were placed in live-fire exercises when they were only two years old! We clones have to fight for our lives every day of our existence! We’re not like you mongrels that have soft, comfortable lives! Chipmunk: Yeah, well I didn’t have that either, and I had to watch my father get killed right before my eyes! I’ve fought in hundreds of battles! So get off my back! Chainer: …Oh. I see. Sorry, ner vod. I didn’t realize that. Ace clears his throat. Ace: So Sweetwater, you work with explosives much? Sweetwater: Oh, yeah sure, I love explosives! Did I ever tell you guys about the time my friend Keith and I made fireworks? Aw man, it was great! He didn't know a thing about chemistry, but he was like "Gasoline burns, don't it?" Man, the explosion was GREAT! It went up like, 50 feet high or something. But Keith, dang, he got the worst of it. He had 3rd degree burns on 90% of his body. People were calling from the next state over to complain about the smell of burnt flesh. His doctor had to call other doctors 'cause he'd never seen burns on top of existing burns. But it was great, though. Chainer: …Um, right. Let’s get moving, men. Chipmunk: Permission to take point, sir? Chainer: Usually I’d say I’m always first, but I think I’ll take a break. Go ahead, ner vod. Chipmunk: Thanks. Ace: Looks like it's getting ready to storm. Chipmunk, use the thunder to hide your shots. Sweetwater: Is it wrong of me to say I wish I'd thought of that? Chainer/Ace: Yes! The squad makes their way to the Loading Yard. Chipmunk snipes several sentries moving around. Chainer: Good shots, Chipmunk. Let’s- Wait! Hold position, men! I think I see Rojas and the Militia! They’re moving crates into the facility! Rojas is talking to someone. I can’t see his face, but I could lip-read what Rojas is saying. Give me your binoculars, Sweetwater. Sweetwater: Sure, CC. Chainer: One: Don’t call me CC! Two: Shut up so I can concentrate! Rojas: We have loaded the rest of the special weapons into the bunker, S- …Yes, I know that! “No names”! But why are you worried about that? Are you sure that Task Force 589 has been diverted? …Very well. I hope your contacts inside Command are reliable. I’ve lost Faust to the 589 already. I don’t want to be next. Now, let us discuss the price of these wonderful toys you have brought us. Rojas and the stranger leave for Rojas’s office, across from the bunker Chainer: …Well, it seems we were right: Something is going on. Now we just need to find out what. Chipmunk: Hold on! I think they’ve spotted us. A shot hits a tree near Chipmunk’s head Chipmunk: Yep! They’ve spotted us! Chainer: Open fire! Make their eyes water! The squad fights against the Militia, but they are hopelessly outnumbered. Chainer: We need to get inside! I’m going to reach that crate so I can cover you! Sweetwater! Cover me! Chainer tries to reach the crate, but gets hit by five shots from the Militia Chainer: Sweetwater! I told you to cover me! Sweetwater: Oh! Sorry CC! Chainer again tries to reach the crate, but gets hit by a shotgun blast from Sweetwater Chainer: Darn it, Sweetwater! I know I said “Cover me”, but that doesn’t mean “Shoot me”! Sweetwater: Sorry! I loaded some shotgun rounds into the Raider earlier and forgot about them, so when I tried to spray-and-prey things didn’t work out. It sort of reminds me of the time Keith and I made our own shooting gallery using milk bottles and Airsoft guns. You see, we- Chipmunk: Sweets, shut up. I’ll cover you, Chainer. Chainer: Thanks, Chipmunk. (To Ace) I like this guy. He’s got the right stuff. Chipmunk covers Chainer while the ARC trooper reaches the crate. Chainer then covers the rest of the squad while they reach the door and get inside. Chainer: Come on; let’s find where they took those crates. The squad follows a hallway to find the entrance to Rojas’s safehouse bunker Chainer: Looks like the power is out down here. Hope you guys aren’t afraid of the dark! Ace: Tactical lights on, gentlemen. They descend the dark staircase, illuminated only by the glow of ''tactical lights'' Sweetwater: This is freaking me out, man. All the dark and crap. Chipmunk: Area clear. And Sweets, if there was crap down here, I think we would smell it. Chainer: Nice one, Chipmunk. The squad enters a room filled with boxes and weapons, with a laptop on a table in the corner. Ace: I think we've found the weapons. Chipmunk:You think, Pretty Boy? Ace: Yes, I do. A trait that we don't seem to share. Chainer: Alright, let's stay focused. Ace, go keep a lookout at the stairs. The rookies and I will search this room for anything unusual. Sweetwater picks up a strange pistol from a nearby table Sweetwater: Hey, what does this thing do? The pistol goes off, sending a beam of red energy into a wall, missing Chainer's head by inches Chainer: ...On second thought, I'll set a remote as a sentry. I think it'll take both of us to handle these shinies. Sweetwater: "Shinies"? What's a shinie? Chainer: It's a term we clones use for rookies. Your armor is shinie and new, just like you. Sweetwater: Oh...Hey, wait a minute! Just because I nearly blew you up, doesn't mean- Chainer: Oh, about that, you are not to pick up anything in here without gaining permission from Ace or myself. Understood? Sweetwater: Yes sir. Chipmunk: Over here, guys! You were right about those missiles, Chainer. Look at this. An entire cache of AWS equipment. Chainer: Shab''. There's a lot more here than I thought there would be. At least we can pick up some more ammo. (''Picks up a Vulcan from the pile of weapons) And some new guns. Sweetwater gets bored with the conversation and starts exploring when he notices a DC-15A and a DC-15S sitting on a workbench. He picks up the DC-15A. Sweetwater: Oh, hey! Look at this! Looks just like the ones in the movies! Hmm, kind of heavy for a prop. Chainer: I thought I told you not to- Chainer then sees the blasters and freezes in shock and horror Chainer: ...Oh...shab. No, no, no, no, no! This isn't possible! Chainer runs and grabs the DC-15A from Sweetwater Sweetwater: What? It's not like it's real. Chainer: Oh, really? Chainer attatches a tibbana gas cartridge from the workbench and fires three shots in quick succession Sweetwater: ...Oh. Chipmunk: Good thing that wasn't in when Sweets picked it up! Chainer: This shouldn't be here. This is an Echo-class version. Ace: What's the difference? Chainer: A standard Deecee takes two cartridges: Tibbana gas and a power pack. This only takes a tibbana gas cartridge, utilizing a built-in power generator. This shouldn't be here. Chipmunk: Then what's it doing here? Chainer: I wish I knew. Sweetwater pulls a droid head out of a nearby box. Sweetwater: This has to be a prop, man. There's no way this could be real. Chainer: ...No, you can bet your backside it's real. I've seen that face on battlefields across thousands of worlds. It is the face of heartless monsters that killed so many of my brothers. Chipmunk picks up a Mandalorian helmet. Chipmunk: Is this one real? Chainer: ...Yes. Sweetwater goes over to Rojas's laptop and opens it up, messing with the email system. Sweetwater: Uh, guys...I think I got something here... Chainer: What is it? Sweetwater: Email from a proxy server in Russia. Says "I'll meet you when the shipment arrives. The 589 will be diverted. A.S." Chainer: A.S...what could that stand for? Chipmunk: “Add Salt”, “Apple Sauce”, “Angry Snake”, “Ancient Sushi”- Sweetwater: Sushi? That reminds me, did I ever tell you guys about the time my friend Keith made sushi? Aw man, it was great!'' Yeah his mom took him to a sushi place for his birthday and he didn't want to go, and it turned out he LOVED it, man. But it's like 10 bucks a su-sho in one of them places, so Keith figures hey, how hard can it be to roll up some raw food in seaweed right? As it turns out, It's hard. Now, they say that experience is the best teacher, and experience taught Keith that if you ever eat three pounds of raw chicken, it kills you. Now luckily, Keith's brain went into self-defense mode and started shutting organs down to head the chicken off at the pass, and the doctors were able to get 'em out before his heart stopped. But to this day, Keith has no sensation in his right foot and he don't recognize his own brother Paul no more. Chainer: (''Talking over Sweetwater) What do you think, Ace? Ace: I dunno, but I don't like it. Wait...do you hear that? Sweetwater: Hear what? Chipmunk: Quiet! I hear it too! The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs Chainer: ...Please tell me you had to boot that computer up, Sweetwater. Sweetwater: Um... no, I didn't. It was already on; the lid was just closed. Actually, it was kind of nice. Why? Chainer: ...Shab. It's Rojas. He's coming down here. Get ready to disable him. Rojas enters and is quickly shot in the foot by Chipmunk. He is then taken into the safehouse and tied to the chair. Chainer: Chipmunk and I will scout for any Militia. You guys can stay here and interrorgate Rojas. Ace: Got it. Chainer and Chipmunk exit, leaving Sweetwater and Ace with Rojas. Sweetwater: Do you speak English? Hable speak English, moron? Rojas: ...I'm the moron? After you just butchered another language? Ace: Sweetwater, shut up and let me handle this. Sweetwater: You got it. Ace: What do you know about the weapons? Rojas: What weapons? Ace: You know what I mean. Rojas: I got them from my agent. Ace: Does your "agent" have a name? Rojas: Perhaps. Ace: Do you know who General Shepherd is? Rojas: Should I? Ace: Shepherd nearly killed me. In return, I threw a knife in his eye. Imagine what I can do with this pistol. Rojas: ...What do you want to know? Ace: Everything. Rojas: ...Agent's name is Smith. Doesn't go by anything else, just Agent Smith. Ace: Where can we find him? Rojas: I don't know. Ace: Who does he work for? '''During this, with Chainer and Chipmunk: Chainer: Come on. Let's keep moving. Chipmunk: Seems awfully quiet. Chainer: I agree. I- MILITIA! INCOMING! Chipmunk: Good grief! They have a tank?! How the crap did they get a tank?! Chainer: Never mind that now! We need to take it out! Chipmunk: Hand me one of those thermal detonator things and cover me! Chainer: Right. Chainer lays down cover fire while Chipmunk runs up to the tank, blows open the hatch, tosses the thermal detonator in. The tank explodes in ball of fire and shrapnel, one piece taking out Chainer's left leg and knocking him to the ground. The Militia retreat. Chainer: Nice work. You didn't need to do that, though. Just tossing it under the tank would have been sufficient, and there wouldn't have been so much shrapnel. Chipmunk: Well, now you tell me! Chainer: Funny. Could you help me up? My leg will regenerate faster that way. Chipmunk: Sure. After Chainer's leg regenerates Chainer: We should get back down there and see what going on. As Ace asks the question listed above interlude, Chainer and Chipmunk re-enter. Chainer: So, anything? Ace: We got a name. Agent Smith. Chainer: (To Rojas) Who does he work for? Rojas: He's a go-between for the Militia and the Russians. Chainer: Where can we find him? Rojas: I don't know! I just told him that! Chipmunk: Maybe this will help ya remember... Chipmunk hits Rojas between the legs with the Vulcan Sweetwater: Ooh, right in the cajones! Rojas: I've told you everything I know already! Chainer: Where is he from? Rojas: He's not from around here... Chipmunk: We know that! Where?! Rojas: He's not from any country here! Chainer: ...What? Rojas: You heard me. Are you going to shoot me? I hope you know the Militia will kill you if you do. Chainer: I'd like to see them try, shabuir. Now, what do you mean by that? Where is Smith from? Rojas: I don't know. Chainer: Where did you get the Deecees? Rojas: From Smith. Chainer: What else did he give you? Rojas: You'll see them soon enough, clone. They're enough to make you cry for your mommy! Oh, wait; you don't have a mommy, do you? Neither do your brothers. Well, no need to inform their families when they're used for the cannon fodder they are! Rojas laughs mockingly. Features tightened by barely suppressed rage, Chainer clips a tibbana pack into the DC-15A and aims it at Rojas. '' Chainer: You shouldn't have said that, mongrel. It was going to be quick. ''Chainer pulls the trigger on the DC-15A, sending Rojas to the floor. He then uses the entire clip of shots from the Deecee to burn Rojas alive. Chainer spits eloquently on the smoking remains. Chainer: Don't mess with the best, mongrel. (Sees the shocked looks from the squad) Sorry about that. He pushed the wrong button with me. No one should mock the sacrifice my brothers made in the Clone Wars and still do today. I just had to vent it in the only way I could. Chipmunk: ...Bit excessive, in my opinion. Sweetwater: ...So...uh....what now? Chainer: The Militia will no doubt be on their way. Chipmunk and I had to stop a tank up top. Get ready for- Ace: HERE THEY COME! Chainer: They've got clankers! Chipmunk: Chainer! I need the other thermal detonator! Chipmunk tosses the other detonator into the hallway. It goes off, taking down most of the Militia and Battle Droids. The rest are taken easily. Chainer: Nice work, men. Let's set up camp for the night. I have a feeling we're going to need all the rest we can get... Category:Transcripts